Brown Puffle
The Brown Puffle is the most recent (dated 2011's 4th quarter) Puffle to be introduced into Club Penguin. It was discovered in the Brown Puffle Cave during the Wilderness Expedition in January 2011. It really loves inventing, and it wears goggles as safety protection. The Brown Puffles are on sale at the Pet Shop for 800 coins as normal, even if you had gotten the Puffle during the Wilderness Expedition, you would have gotten it for the same price Like the Blue Puffle, White Puffle and Orange Puffle, The Brown Puffle does not have a game it can join in yet, except the universial Puffle Launch. It is highly possible that there could be a elite brown puffle next year. The brown puffle became a normal puffle in the Puffle Catalog since the Puffle Party 2011. Play Actions *'Super Play': The Brown Puffle lays out an airplane he built and then jumps inside. The plane takes off and goes all haywire as it loops while the Brown Puffle falls off, dizzy. His parachute finally opens up but is then too late. The Brown Puffle shakes off his dizziness and goes back to normal. *'Normal Play': The Brown Puffle lays out a plasma ball. He then jumps over it and then hugs it. The Static Electricity in the ball forms some Static electricity onto the Puffle making it have hair that sticks out. The Puffle shakes it off and returns to normal. *Weak play: Uses plasma ball but hair is not as shocked. *'Eat': A shiny gray bowl appears and the Puffle digs in, hogging the food. *'Sleep': The Brown Puffle lays a pillow out, puts on his goggles, and then has a nice dream about hard math problems but later finds the answer and awakens. *'Bath': A big pool appears with atom signs on the side of it, and the Puffle puts on his goggles and dives in the big pool. In the pool a submarine they built floats to the top of the water, the pool vanishes revealing the Brown Puffle. *'Gum': The Puffle chews on its gum and then blows, once it reaches as big as it can get, the bubble pops as gum splatters all over him. His goggles later clean off the mess. *'Cookie': The Brown Puffle gets a cookie and then makes an equation. He then makes a laser which makes the cookie bigger, and the Brown Puffle eats it in two or three bites. *'Postcard': The Puffle is in its airplane and then flies off from your igloo with all of his equipment in the back of the plane. brown-puffle-food.png|Brown Puffle Eating Normal Food Brown Cook.png|Brown Puffle Eating A Melted Cookie Brown = Gummy.png|Brown Puffle Covered In Gum Brown Bath.png|Brown Puffle Taking a Bath Brown Sleep.png|Brown Puffle Asleep Brown Happy.png|Brown Puffle Normal Play Brown Super.png|Brown Puffle SUPER Play Brown Puffle.png|A Brown Puffle Brown Puffle Pin.jpg|The Brown Puffle pin Taaj.png|link=Brown puffle a20791b12fccb54d6f56f4_m.jpg|Series 8 plush brown puffle Puffle Brun5.png Trivia *It is the 10th Puffle to be discovered on Club Penguin. *The Brown Puffle was at the Puffle Party 2011. They were located at the Dance Lounge. *The Brown Puffle, like the Orange Puffle, has not adapted to the Paint by Letters book, My Puffle. *The Brown Puffles made the elevator to the Night Club Rooftop. *Brown Puffles made the machine in the Cliff in the Wilderness Expedition. *When it dreams, it has a blueprint-like background. * Brown Puffles are afraid of balloons. Category:Brown Puffle Category:Puffle Category:Puffles Category:Puffles